Grudges Can Lead To Great Things
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Inasa decides to get back at Endeavor for how he treated him.


Grudges Can Lead To Great Things

A/N: I'm finally back! I spent the last few days reading the MHA manga I own so I didn't get around to writing anything but I'm finally back with my first Endeavor ship! I hope you all enjoy this one-shot the prompt was thought up by Nina3491. A big thank you to CinnamonToastMelly for all the lovely reviews on my previous work! Don't worry there will be plenty more KiriKami and BakuKami to come along with other ships especially rare pairs! I'm having a lot of problems with my laptop at the moment so I'm unsure how often I'll be able to post now but I'll do my best. So please R&R!

Inasa's POV

It's no secret that I hated Endeavor and his son Shouto the way they treated me on our first meeting, that cold look in their eyes. It infuriated me especially on my second meeting with Endeavor, I'd never imagined getting up close and personal with that man's chest but I did. He had just finished dealing with several thugs and I ended up bumping into him and landing on top of him to which he shoved me off and stood up, I turned around to see just who it was being so rude to see a glaring Endeavor, I couldn't help myself as I stood there mouth hanging open.

I knew of course that Endeavor had a good body but his chest was ridiculous he had the biggest tits I'd ever seen on any man or woman, his hero outfit had a tear across his chest allowing me to get a look at them first hand, even his nipples were impressive so pink and perky that I couldn't help but stop and stare at them. Endeavor clearly got annoyed by me openly ogling him "Will you close your damn mouth and stop staring at me like an idiot? Move! You're in my way, dumbass or are you also deaf?" the people around us heard this and burst into laughter which embarrassed the hell out of me. I was about to say something when a fed up Endeavor pushed me to the ground and walked off hence making me hate him even more than I already did.

A good opportunity to get back at him arrived a few days later when I heard of a certain competition where the winner would get to spend an entire day with Endeavor. He even signed a legal contract that clearly states that he has to do whatever the winner tells him to, he has to obey every command. The way I saw it is that Endeavor has to be the winners obedient bitch for the day and I was going to do my best to win that competition and make him suffer, yes I was going to have fun with Endeavor.

I entered and won the contest meaning I got the entire day with Endeavor, I get to have him all to myself. So when he gets to my house I quickly shove him into my bedroom, I quickly ripped his hero costume off completely surprising him "you're going to be my bitch for the day, you're going to be my sex pet~ the last time I checked pets didn't wear clothes~" I cooed with a smirk as he got enraged and moved to punch me "don't forget the contract that you signed~" I warned him which successfully stopped him in his tracks.

His attitude didn't change though which made it all the more fun as I knew by the end of the day I would have him tamed. I wasn't going to stop till I had a turned him into an obedient and loyal pet. After pushing the ridiculously sexy dilf down on my bed I reached under my bed to pull out my box of toys "now what should we use to play with you first~?" I cooed pulling out a few different toys a collar and leash too I quickly put the collar around his neck attaching the lead. "I know what we'll do~" I said with a slight purr pulling out a tiger tail dildo and a pair of tiger ears. I pushed him so he was laying on his back lifting his beefy legs up to expose his adorable puckered hole. I smirked licking my lips leaning in to bury my face in his ass using my tongue to lick at his entrance before thrusting it in and out my only form of preparation for his puckered hole.

When I pulled back I grabbed the dildo rubbing it teasingly over the others ass gaining me a growl from the number one hero "you won't get away with this tomorrow!" he threatened but I just sat there and smirked as I pushed the toy into his tight hole causing him to groan loudly in pain at the rough intrusion. When the toy was fully sheathed inside him I picked up the ears and placed it on his head, I looked him up and down now licking my lips once more he was even sexier now if that was even possible and my eyes kept returning to those huge tits of his. I couldn't resist any longer as I reached out with both hands groping his huge tits. I smirked when I saw him doing his best not to moan at my ministrations and so I decided that I wasn't going to move on till I had him moaning out while I played with his chest.

I shifted my position now so I was straddling his hips giving me better access to his chest, I smirked as I leaned in close to his ear "I'm going to have you a moaning writhing mess beneath me so much so that you'll be begging me for more~" I whispered into his ear huskily. He growled out about to retort until I started to rub his tits making sure to give friction to his nipples in the process, I then started to roll, pinch and rub the sensitive nubs causing him to bit his bottom lip to not make a sound. I'll soon fix that, I leaned down to take one of his sensitive nubs into my mouth biting, nipping, licking and sucking on the sensitive nubs. My now free hand moved behind me to grab his semi-hard cock pumping him roughly the three things together caused him to let a small moan slip past his lips. I smirked in triumph now knowing that if I just kept at it I'd soon have him eating from the palm of my hand.

I licked my lips once more as managed to elicit even more moans and groans from him but that wasn't enough I needed more from him I needed to make sure he was begging me for it. A wicked smirk crossed onto my lips now and I pulled away stopping all my ministrations which got me a small groan of disappointment it was so low that if there had been any extra noise in the room it would have drowned it out. I chuckled and shifted so I was now straddling his chest "bite it and I swear I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month~" I warned him before forcing him to open his mouth and thrusting my dick in.

His mouth was so hot, tight and wet it made me imagine just how his ass would be when I finally thrust into it. He of course did as he was told and sucked on my cock as I thrust it into him so deep and hard it hit the back of his throat. It felt fantastic to fuck his throat; I don't think I'll ever get tired of it. It also meant that he couldn't hide his moans and groans which I thoroughly enjoyed but now I wanted to make him moan and cry out from playing with his ass, with that I mind I pulled away placing a sneaky and rough kiss to his lips before shifting my body once more so I was once again between his legs. I lifted his legs once more so I got a clear view of that adorable tiger tail still pushed in to the hilt "good boy~" I cooed before gripping the base pulling it almost all the way out before slamming it back in repeating the motion at different angles till I found what I was looking for. When I heard a particularly low shout of surprise I smirked knowing I'd found it, I hit that spot repeatedly not giving him a moments rest eliciting loads of lewd noises from him.

"Sounds like someone's enjoying themselves~" I told him cockily as I slammed the toy in particularly hard making sure it hit his prostate gaining me a loud moan in response. I smirked grabbing his chest once more to play with his huge tits, that was when I had an idea, I left the toy pushed deeply inside him grabbed the leash forcing him to sit up now which forced the toy to stay inside I then pulled my pants and boxers off and moved once more to straddle him but this time I didn't sit on him so my erection was level with that huge chest. I smirked grabbing his chest as I stuck my erection between his tits using my hand to push them together as I thrust into them, I'd seen porn stars do this with women I figured Endeavor had big enough tits for me to do it too and I was right. I continued to thrust my cock between his tits until I came hard all over his chest, neck and chin.

Seeing the flush covering Endeavor's face I couldn't help but smirk more as I pushed him back down but this time I flipped him so his ass was in the air. I ripped the dildo from his ass now gaining me a small groan of obvious pain and a small whimper of disappointment. I chuckled now and reached for my toy box grabbing some anal beads I placed them on the bed beside me as I ran my fingers over his now twitching hole, he may not admit it but his body was obvious he wanted to be fucked hard and fast. I smirked seeing this prideful hero starting to loose himself in the pleasure I was giving him. I picked up the anal beads and started to push each one into his entrance.

I watched his reactions as I pushed the final bead in seeing his hips shake a little I chuckled and spanked his hard gaining me a grunt of surprise he then turned to glare at me which only made me spank him once more only this time harder than before. I smirked now as I grabbed the beads and ripped them out violently gaining me another small groan from the man below me. I pushed the beads back in then reached out for my vibrator placing it beside me as I pulled the beads out once more. I then grabbed the vibrator wasting no time in thrusting it in to the hilt; once it was fully in I turned the device on watching his muscles tense at the vibrations as he tried not to moan. I smirked turned the device up increasing the vibrations before pulling it almost all the way out so only the tip remained inside before slamming it back in making sure to hit his prostate earning me a rather loud moan now, I continued to thrust the toy into him and each time he moaned he even started to push back on the toy a little and I knew right then and there that I'd won this prideful and conceited man was now a moaning writhing mess beneath me.

But I wasn't done yet I still hadn't fucked him and I planned to make him beg me for it. I pulled the vibrator from his ass roughly gaining me another whimper at the loss; with a chuckle I flipped him over a smirk clear on my lips. "Look what I managed to do to such a prideful and conceited pro hero and man~" I voiced as he panted beneath me. "If you want me to fuck you and make you cum then you better beg me for it because if you don't Endeavor~ then I'll make sure you never get fucked properly and each time you get close to your orgasm I'll stop so you won't be able to cum~" I told him just to give him extra motivation to do as I told because I really want to fuck him hard and rough.

He growled a little but surprisingly not out of annoyance as he looked up at me it was clear that it was out of impatience "I-Inasa! Hurry up and f-fuck me already..!" he panted out now a glare on his face that told me 'hurry the fuck up or else.' I chuckled and leaned in to capture those slightly pouty lips in a kiss.

"I want my impatient pet to ride me~ let's see you sink yourself on my cock and ride me to your orgasm~" I told him now with a smirk as I pulled back and patted my lap. He wasted no time in straddling me before he reached behind him to steady my erection and sunk down onto it. He felt so much better than I could ever have imagined so hot and tight I had to stop myself from cumming right then and there. He let out a small groan that was due to pain and pleasure as my cock was bigger than the dildo and vibrator used to prepare him. "F-fuck…" I cussed now as I placed my hands on his waist while he steadied himself with my shoulders as he wasted no time in lifting himself up then dropping back down, he repeated the motion increasing the speed of his movements.

We moaned together at all the sensations as his erection rubbed against my stomach adding more stimulation to him. I smirked now placing my hands on the bed beside us so I could thrust up into him hard and fast meeting his hips perfectly angling my hips so that I hit that special spot deep inside him that I knew would have him seeing stars. He moaned loudly and as if to get back at me he tightened his walls around my erection making it nearly impossible for me move, with a few more hard thrusts I came hard buried deep inside him. He came at the feeling of being filled by my seed and we sat there panting as we came down from our orgasm. We discovered that we were ideal partners during sex; we make the best sex partners being so compatible.

I looked out the window and saw that it was now night time and gathered it was time to sleep "wow we had a…b-busy day…" I commented signalling to it being night time. He glanced out the window before tiredly lifting himself off my cock to lay down clearly not in the mood for conversation. I moved to lay down beside him snuggling into Endeavor's back for warmth we remained like that until the next morning.

Once up and dressed we headed to back to Endeavor's place I figured the least I could do was take him home since I'd used him like a sex slave the day before even if it was kinda warranted. When we arrived at the Todoroki house he opened the door and pushed me in throwing me on the couch, I thought he was going to scream at me for the way I treated him the day before but to my surprise he smirks at me "I haven't had my fill with that big fat cock of yours, boy. Why don't you show me what you got?"

Never one to back down from a challenge my surprised expression changes to a smirk as I pull this sexy and incredibly horny dilf down to the couch I kissed him roughly quickly stripping him and myself and wasting no time in thrusting into him roughly and it isn't long until we are both moaning together while I fucked him hard and fast. "You're such a dirty little whore for my cock aren't you Endeavor~?" I questioned now spanking his ass roughly. Unfortunately we forgot about his kids and so when we looked up at hearing gasps we see all the Todoroki children staring at us as I pound their dad into the couch while talking dirty to him as well as spanking him. Seeing Shoto I smirk at him "good morning Shoto~" I teased him now giving a particularly hard thrust making Endeavor moan out loudly. The siblings all cover their eyes and rush away clearly regretting coming out to check what all the noise was about.

The End

A/N: So I finally got this complete it took me longer than I thought it would if I can get my laptop to cooperate with me I plan to write a Dabi X Endeavor fanfic next.


End file.
